Koga Oogami
Wild with a hearty personality, Koga has great self-confidence and always thinks of himself as the best. A self proclaimed "wolf," he snaps at everyone no matter who they are. Since he has a keen nose, he dislikes things that have a strong smell. He has a corgi named Leon, who is good friends with second year Subaru Akehoshi's pet dog, Daikichi. He is somewhat hostile toward third year Rei Sakuma and calls him "vampire bastard," but as it turns out, Rei is good at making Koga do his bidding. A member of the unit UNDEAD. Appearance Koga is a tall young man with a good build. He has spiky grey hair with bangs that cross in the middle. His hair is short and cut just below his ears. He has light golden eyes. He wears the school's uniform with the white shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the collar, and a black tie with a white sideways cross in the middle of it. Notably, Koga's tie is not the standard tie of the school uniform. He also wears a long-sleeved purple shirt underneath with holes in it. He wears a grey spiked earring on his left ear and a metal ring on his left middle finger. He wears dark red boots with the tops pulled down and black laces. On stage he wears UNDEAD's uniform. It includes a fur-lined jacket with half sleeves. It has double buttons on the front, outlined in red. The sides of the arms of the jacket are grey with a white pattern. The lining on the jacket is white. He wears a dark grey v-necked shirt that's tucked in. He also wears a dark grey belt, with a golden buckle. On the side, there's a dark grey bandanna with a white pattern. It has a golden beaded chain. He wears black pants and high black boots with black laces. He also wears a black studded choker and a black fingerless glove on his left hand. The outfit also has a black peaked cap, decorated with 3 silver studs. Trivia *Koga's first name consists of two characters which mean "bright, brilliant" (晃) and "fang" (牙), respectively. His last name (大神) literally means "great deity," but is also a pun on the word ōkami (狼), meaning "wolf." Koga's name is thus related to various aspects of his physical and personality traits, such as his great physique, hair color, wild alpha-male personality, and keen sense of smell. *Koga's autograph consists of his full name rendered in Roman letters, with the "O" of his last name stylized like the face of a wolf baring its fangs. *Dogs are naturally attracted to him. *Koga is often mistaken for Izumi Sena from 3-A by new players. This is due to the fact that they both have a similar hairstyle, grey hair and is generally rude at first glance. However, once a player notices their differences (e.g. eye colour, accessories, etc) then it is easy to tell them apart. Spoilers: *Despite his tough exterior, he actually cares deeply about the people around him (such as his fellow UNDEAD members and the Producer). *Koga actually likes being depended on. During the Dark Halloween Night event, he had gone as far as to sulk after trying to tell Adonis about Halloween, when the latter claims to know about the holiday. *Koga seems reluctant to add the -senpai honorific when addressing Kaoru. He tends to pause for a moment before adding the -senpai as an afterthought after saying 'Hakaze'. *Koga loves his electric guitar so much that he had sworn on his life to protect it. Relationships See Koga Oogami/Relationships Voice Actor Comment "Just as his name implies, Koga-kun is the type of boy who seems like he'd sink his fangs into you without batting an eye. Imagine this. It's summer. Here's a boy who can't be honest with himself. But every now and then, his gentleness which occasionally surfaces would start to sink in from where he bites you. Please, do love him." Category:Characters Category:UNDEAD Category:Student Category:2nd Year Category:Light Music Club Category:Class 2-B Category:Cancer